roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackers (names and images)
WHY is this page important enough to be created? ''' For Demonization and Exohda_Cody to be able to view a list of hackers and what they do to abuse in-game content, if you see a hacker IF you mind to report it here's the right page. '''NOTES: Anyone that is taking advantage of exploits from any given user is technically an exploiter and can get banned from MW: R. Please send proof of the hackers and the names of them. This way, he could have a easier time of banning them. DO not send pictures of your inventory if it has been wiped. Send proof and name of the hacker. Also, USE GRAMMAR. Any content without grammar may be deleted. In order for evidence to be confirmed: * Must have been around in the past year. * Usernames mentioned on here must be linked to accounts. * Evidence must be clear. * Must have video or photo evidence. ** Photo evidence must be in the gallery. Video evidence must be linked in the description of how someone was hacking. WANTED People: KOH9lPaLol (Unconfirmed) Suspected to be using the new RC7 Exploit. Hacked himself some Azurite and Topaz and wiped inventories. WhyTheF0kYouLyin Hacked himself some Azurite and Topaz and wiped inventories. Shootrang (BANNED) He wiped inventories. For some reason uses the N-word to IcyBrd. Beste222 Does speed and kill hacks. Internet102 (unconfirmed) Hacked a purple gem, probably. tzenk96 Usually keeps exploits hidden unless someone kills him. P6X20 (Unconfirmed) He wiped a lot of people's inventories. PREVIOUS USERNAME: Pxdding BobaFettyWapp (Unconfirmed) Lives up to his name because he can fly around the map with jetpack and a raygun shooting people, he also changes the music and puts lifestyle. BannedForeverM8 (Unconfirmed) Punishes everyone in the server. dedoood (Unconfirmed) Sighted with The Poker. DevDays He wiped a lot of people's inventories on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, guess you can say this was his Christmas Gift. SquidKiller823 (Unconfirmed) picu321 (Unconfirmed) Col123456789 He dropped presents from the sky on Christmas, in those presents would either be a rare ore or a weapon. 0urmineteam (Unconfirmed) VBrandonRulesV He can give the ability to fly, he kills people via hacks, and he even freezes or punishes people. soldierb0y09 (BANNED) Used Invisible and fly commands. TheBossOfTheShadow (Unconfirmed) IceScripter (Unconfirmed) Also known as Bo$$, this guy was sighted with The Poker. thebeast6045 He kept freezing people and using hacks to change them into inappropriate states. felipelklr Felipelklr calls him/herself "Superman", and he/she gods him/herself, and felipe also speed hacks, along with the jump hack which allows him/her to jump very high but take no fall damage. reidnick MAJOR HACKER, uses fly hack and uses kill hack where he uses his sword but he only has to hit a person 1 time to lower them to super low health so when he hits them again he can kill them. He also put on music, and does much more hacks. He even had a Hematite drop party. joshloume First hit takes to 1 health, next kills. Can rapid fire arrows and move at normal walkspeed holding bow. poolcool222 Calls himself Angel. Has the same abilities as EliteDopeBoy23. SFGOwnerglados 1 hit kills. Has unlimited health. Kicks users. blackopsjp (Turns invisible. Not the laggy one where you're still but moving, but the one where you say ":invisible username" one. He heals highly quick, and you're allowed to see his face and weapon when he takes it out.) H5H10 He somehow managed to change the message that pops up whenever someone becomes king or when the outpost is taken. MrHaxorIsHere Kills people via Admin Commands, even if they're on his own team. DavidM101 Teleports people then removes their humanoids TheUltimateBotch Uses invisible hacks plus lag switches. XSAWMOOX Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him. ReturnOfEbolaRiver Player4 (Player information unknown) Rapidly spawn kills the entire server. It is always the king of overseer, even if there is a king already. When you try to inspect him, the profile tag says "Unidentified, Unidentified Title." It is impossible to find his name on Roblox. Player4 is a very elusive hacker that covers up his tracks perfectly. dominus909 Invisible hacks and lag switches. trollingmaster9000 Managed to get the Blue Dragon Very quickly after the release of Topaz. It is unconfirmed if this guy knows the recipe so there's a high probability that he hacked to get it. Also was caught fly hacking multiple times. MovieStarplanetass Changed everyone's names to "Stop!!", teleported everyone to the same location, froze everyone, then Killed and Wiped. iiMajora Caught using the music hack, along with making his body rainbow colored, and he also spam respawned me in redcliff and even caused me to become a nomad even though I never even got close to the nomad camp, so basically he made me change teams from redcliff to a nomad. So basically that's 4 different hacks that I've witnessed him use. Admitted to being the hacker at the scene. michmich242 Can teleport and punish people. He has also threatened that he can ban and wipe players. He also claims that he can god himself, although there has been no evidence to support this claim. He can also turn players into ragdolls, and he claims that he can kick them. Players should exercise caution when being in the same server as much, as making him upset could make him use hacks on you. Noah (Unconfirmed) Noah may be able to hack and turn the skybox into a John Cena skybox. There is no solid proof, but was sighted in a server twice, there was a John Cena skybox. M3m3_Mach1ne (Unconfirmed) M3m3_Mach1ne has so far only been caught using the kill hack, with allows him to rank up quickly at will. ItzUrBoss (Unconfirmed) So far he has only been seen using the fly hack. jill123123123 (Unconfirmed) She can instant heal, instantly kill multiple people at once without even using a weapon, and she can kick people. Short tempered, and kicks anyone that yells out that she is the hacker. mackyomanny (Linked Video Evidence) Has instant heal. Anyone that yells out that he is the hacker will be threatened to be wiped, and eventually wiped. Video evidence HERE. Akram923 (Linked Video Evidence) Has access to RC7 admin commands (the commands with the ";" prefix) and generally abuses them. Video evidence HERE. thriftshop987legitac (Unconfirmed) Been observed using admin commands to make people invisible and make their heads on fire without the gamepass. Watch List ekweji Demonization has removed the pink hair. If it happens again or any other types of hacks Demonization will ban him. Had the name "Strawberry". EliteDopeBoy23 BRghostBRasil Jumps super high. Anything else is unknown. Arkhalisss Had a navy blue shaggy and infinite HP. Last seen on MW: R; # Pxdding - 3/4/16 # BobaFettyWapp - x/x/xx # BannedForeverM8 x/x/xx # dedooodx x/x/xx # DevDaysx January 2016 # SquidKiller823 x/x/xx # picu321 x/x/xx # Col123456789 January 2016 # 0urmineteam x/x/xx # VBrandonRulesV x/x/xx # soldierb0y09 x/x/xx # TheBossOfTheShadow x/x/xx # IceScripter April 2016 # thebeast6045 x/x/xx # felipelklr x/x/xx # reidnick x/x/xx # joshloume x/x/xx # poolcool222 x/x/xx # SFGOwnerglados x/x/xx # blackopsjp x/x/xx # H5H10 x/x/xx # MrHaxorIsHere x/x/xx # DavidM101 x/x/xx # TheUltimateBotch - x/x/xx # XSAWMOOX - 6/11/16 # ReturnOfEbolaRiver - x/x/xx # tu2130 - 9/14/2016 # matthew9046 - 9/29/2016 # CuddlyCat730 - 10/3/2016 # Darkan - 11/1/2016 # mackyomanny - 11/30/2016 # Akram923 - 12/8/2016 Please post anymore hackers you come across/know of. Images: Please post images along with the hackers as proof that the players being accused of hacking are indeed hacking. Pictures of Hacker Proof If you encounter a hacker doing what they do, take a picture of the hacker and what they're doing and add it here. File:1b346fc24229c958470e9e3993670770-0.png File:RobloxScreenShot02162016 220940147.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.49.30 PM.png RobloxScreenShot02202016_214515951.png RobloxScreenShot12262015_221347008.png Hackss.png RobloxScreenShot03062016_093451603.png|Reidnick hacking RobloxScreenShot03072016_202257040.png|hacker : Best_HackerEVERBTCH|link=7、3、2016 RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|This hacker is Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|Hack. RobloxScreenShot03072016_202056974.png|Hack. RobloxScreenShot03072016_204649-668.png|Hacks caused by Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03142016_115946859.png|World hacked possibly from this website RobloxScreenShot03022016 065757273.png RobloxScreenShot03212016 155255692.png|Caught one! RobloxScreenShot03222016_155409259.png|Another one! RobloxScreenShot03252016_223742639.png|This hacker is using the punish command! RobloxScreenShot03262016 091834111.png|This hacker wiped inventories of people in this server RobloxScreenShot03212016_141944234.png|Thriftshop987 hacking. RobloxScreenShot03282016_043313520.png|Player with Poker in inventory. RobloxScreenShot03272016_184249998.png RobloxScreenShot03302016 154026-106.png RobloxScreenShot03292016 152510583.png RobloxScreenShot04012016_160853667.png|Hacker removed everyone's legs. RobloxScreenShot03292016 144953-894.png RobloxScreenShot04022016_144803-581.png RobloxScreenShot04022016_164713574.png|Hacked Purple Gem RobloxScreenShot04022016 105531974.png|A hack Gyazo.png Capture3.PNG Hacker.jpg theft.png|Stop stealing my items you scrub!|link=https://gyazo.com/105e8bcf2a4ec348bb064c16469a9066 RobloxScreenShot04122016_152022634.png RobloxScreenShot04182016_174110778.png|This noob was killing people with exploits. RobloxScreenShot04242016_173019622.png|The sky was hacked. RobloxScreenShot04242016_182751275.png RobloxScreenShot06222016_234745699.png Hax0r.png|(Do not own this photo) avoid this player i remember him leeching people (Including me) RobloxScreenShot08032016_094153574.png|Beige armors and hair by KOH RobloxScreenShot08032016_093723109.png|KOH USE THE RC7 EXPLOIT! HE SAID RobloxScreenShot08232016_140350923.png|When somebody lies about hacking. Screen Shot 2016-08-23 at 5.47.13 PM.png|This hack is the work of Pulvation. The map is called "Clockwork Arena", and it's from a game that I love called Black Magic. I don't know why he chose to put this map in though, but he was also using admin commands. Screen Shot 2016-08-23 at 5.47.40 PM.png|The reason I said said that I wouldn't report him was because if I did, he would probably wipe me, and I already got wiped the day before Screen Shot 2016-08-23 at 11.25.03 AM.png|... Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 4.32.08 PM.png|iiMajora spam respawning me. Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 4.34.22 PM.png|iiMajora admitting that he hacked. Category:Wiki content Category:Gaming